Pikmin: Planetary Encounters
Story It has been 3 years since the evolutionary changing process has been stopped by our heroes Olimar and Louie. Ever since then, the planet of the Pikmin has calmed it's rating of evolutionary change has returned to normal and the threat ratio of space has been relieved. The food chain of the planet has been turned back to normal. Since that moment of time, Olimar has carefully been observing space wave patterns that have been found near the Pikmin planet, hoping that one day, a new planet may be born to explore. One day while observing the planet once again, Olimar had picked up a signal coming from the distant planet. What he had saw had blown his mind completely. He had hoped to see one planet, but he got 6 planets! Eager to leave, he went to Louie's house (by the way, Louie has a new job of being a food connoisseur and lives to good life) and told him about the readings. He didn't want to go but it didn't matter to Olimar because as soon as Louie shook his head no, Olimar had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away to there new ship. The S.S Dolphin 2.0 and blasted off. But what they didn't know is that the president (Sacho) had also joined the journey. They blasted off to the Pikmin planet first because when they tried to go to one of the other planets, the gravitational waves they were emitting wouldn't let them get near the planet. They were going to need extra parts for their ship in order to explore the new planets. As they were daydreaming they had crashed on an uncharted part of the planet, which was actually full of life, and not to mention, Pikmin. When Olimar got up, he saw that Louie had vanished. He was sent flying away at another part of the area. Olimar was about to go look for him when the president had stumbled out of the ship, coughing up smoke(literally). He was surprised to see him, but he had to find Louie so he and the president went searching. They had no idea what was in store for them in this new and huge adventure. Objective in gameplay The main story of this game is too collect parts of your ship that fell during the crash. The first day you go looking for Louie there is no time limit, so you can take your time in searching for both him and the engine part to your ship. After you complete the first day, you are able to explore more of the Pikmin planet and search for both ship parts and treasure parts. Afterwards after you complete the main story by getting most of the parts to return back to Hocotate to repair and improve your ship in order to explore the new planets, you can now explore the other planets after you get at least 55 collie tables in each planet in order. (For example, the first planet, Aridia you will have to collect at least 55 collectables, in order to go to the next planet and so on). Then you will have to go to the final planet in order to face the final boss. Then you can either choose to return to the planet or go back to the main menu. Modes Challenge Mode: You unlock challenge mode after completing and getting the boss treasure in Horrific Hollow. There are 50 challenge mode levels that can be unlocked just like in Pikmin 2. These levels get harder and harder each time you complete them. So good luck with them. Hard Mode: You unlock this mode after completing the game 100%. In this mode you can also play as Olimar's son and daughter. The areas get way harder, you have less health, more enemies, the caves are harder, but you get more time to explore the planet. NOTE: enemies that may not be either in their respective areas (For example, Spotty Bulbears appear in Echo Woods, an area on the Pikmin planet. In hard mode, they appear in Wistful Junction and Echo Woods in hard mode, so that is one change). Another feature in hard mode is that there is an event called creature migration. Which is when enemies from another planet or in another area travel to either another planet or another area. When that happens there are vast numbers of that one enemy in the area. Creature migration can last up to 3 days so beware. Scavenger Mode You unlock this mode after you collect all the treasures in story mode. It's a 2 player battle mode where you get a list of items to collect before your opponent. They can be treasures, ship parts, enemies and materials you have to collect. The levels will be listed here along with what lists you may get from them. Pikmin: Planetary Encounters Scavenger Mode Levels. Boss Blitz You unlock this mode by finding and fighting every boss in this game (And MY, what a challenge, if you don't believe me, check the Piklopedia). In boss blitz, you face 15 bosses you have previously face (15 is not the number of bosses in this game, not by a long shot). If you defeat them all you win. After you complete the first round on easy mode, you can choose to do it on medium, hard, or intense mode. After you complete this mode on all levels, a message will appear that says "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE A PIKMIN GENIUS!". Planets Planet Pikmin (1st planet) Planet Aridia (2nd planet) Planet Aquard (3rd planet) Planet Tundria (4th planet) Planet Mechna (5th planet) Planet Ferial (6th planet) Planet Lordane (final planet) Enemies Pikmin: Planetary Encounters Piklopedia Treasures Pikmin: Planetary Encounters Treasures Hazards Fire: Electricity: Water: Mud: Dirt: Acid: Wind: Explosives: Poison: Ice: Sandstorm: Smoke: Rocks: Slime: Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin Brown Pikmin Green Pikmin Pink Pikmin White Pikmin Purple Pikmin Cyan Pikmin Black Pikmin Gray Pikmin Orange Pikmin Shady Pikmin Bulbmin Cratfmin